darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Nanos Finale Neutrals
Back to 2011 Logs Crackshot Lifeline Crackshot makes his way down to the shuttered building as soon as he got word. Transforming he taps on the grate and peers in curiously through the window, holding a small bag in his hand "... Anyone home?" Lifeline replies after a rather longish time, sounding, well, as bad as last time. "Clinic's closed." Crackshot frowns in concern "We brought nanos to fix you" he calls in the door "Can I come him?" he frowned in concern, quite alarmed. There's another long pause before the door is unlocked from the inside. Crackshot peers in, worriedly "Lifeline?” he asks, still holding the little bag. Lifeline pulls the door open and looks at Crackshot ... well, it'd be grumpily if she had the energy for it. Crackshot smiles a little bit "Hey. Here..." he holds it up "They're marked A and B. Apply A, wait ten minutes, apply B. It starts to work right away. " he explains Crackshot says, "Err, did you want help applying it?"" Lifeline looks at the bag briefly, then at Crackshot. Otherwise she just stands there for a moment before walking over to her workbench without having taken the container from the Autobot. Too many days of being sequestered and intentionally deprived of energon has made her WAY more surly than usual, but too tired to really do much about it. Crackshot walks in after Lifeline, deciding to take initiative as he starts to open up the package and shake up the first canister. "Its a little cold but it'll warm up quickly." he notes of the aerosol Lifeline vents air out slowly in a sigh as she sits at the workbench in a tired slouch. "I don't care about temperature. Just do it." Crackshot nods "okay okay." he notes, quickly starting to apply the aerosol spray that stung a tiny bit. He moved to get full coverage all over, even under the arms and other places. "Okay, timer set." Lifeline grimaces faintly, but otherwise doesn't react to the aerosol. She's of course curious about who made the stuff and all that, but that can wait until she's feeling more herself. Crackshot puts the first can away, using a hand light to check the other one and shake it "That one kills off the old nanos. This one finishes off the rest and replaces them." a pause "I'm sure there's a medical term for this kind of thing." Lifeline just nods slightly. There is, but she doesn't really care right now. Just so long as it works. There is one question weighing on her mind that can't wait, though. "The rest of Iacon has been corrected?" Crackshot folds his arms, nodding "They're administering it right now, as fast as they can make it. They should have it done by tomorrow. Anyone else down here can head up there too." Lifeline ohs and nods faintly. "Crystal City?" Pompous bastards, some of them, but she'd not wish this on ...well, she would wish it on Megatron. But not anyone else. Crackshot pauses ".. I'm not sure. They're welcome to some as well though I haven't heard much from them" he confesses. Lifeline ohs again faintly. "Might want to send someone." You know, just in case. Gesture of good will and all that stuff. Crackshot nods "I'll let Command know to send a message all official." he promises, starting to apply the new nanos. "I'm told this tickles." Lifeline nods again. She's still really low on energy, but the damage reversing helps a LOT, removing the ever-present pain from the copied injuries. She sits up straighter as the repairs progress. Crackshot smiles a little bit "There. Want me to get you a drink? " he asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lifeline says, "Yes, thank you." Crackshot turns and glances around for an Energon dispenser. Lifeline points toward the door to the back room -- the room that others are almost never allowed into. Crackshot moves to that room, touching nothing but what he thought was the Dispenser. A few minutes later he glances around, then comes back out with a cube for her of the 'middle of the road' quality stuff, using his light to light up the way. Lifeline accepts the cube of energon, though it's way more than she would have claimed for herself otherwise. "Thank you for stopping by, Crackshot." She takes a very small 'sip' of the energon. Crackshot smiles "No prob. I was worried about you. And..." he cuts off as his radio squawks at him "Damnit. I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow okay?" he turns to head for the door reluctantly Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:Bad Nanos TP